Separation
by Dablah
Summary: Grace, Maggie, Reed, and Liam are about to find out the most terrifying secret. They're demigods. But not only that, camp is being divided. Will the friends ever see each other again? Rated T, for violence. And I'm paranoid.


**A/N I really, really despise this story, so please don't judge me for this crap. I can do way better, and I want anyone who is actually reading this to know that.**

Chapter one

Grace's POV

Hi, I'm Grace. Right now, I'm standing by a stuffy cubby, next to two really annoying and rather space occupying nerds. I really, really despise this. But it's not like I can do anything. It's the end of the the school day, 3:40, and it's time to get on the bus ride.

"Move it!" I said rudely to the pair of losers.

"Hey, I was here first…" Says the taller of the two in a whiney voice. I ignored him, and went on my way. I walked down the hall, but something in the back of my mind is told me not to. I stopped, and walked back to dark corner. I thought, I knew, something big was going to happen. But right when I was about to dump my stuff on the floor, a sharp voice surprised me.

"Seriously, you better not drop that on me." I jumped in shock, but once I got my nerve back, I knew whom it was.

"Jaycee, don't startle me like that."

"Gosh, like it's my fault you were going to drop twenty pounds of social studies textbooks on me. You should watch where you're going." I huffed, and muttered insults under my breath.

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"I dunno, really. I just felt like I had to be here."

"Same here! Weird…" I didn't know what had gotten into Jaycee, and me.

"Hey, is that Reed?" She pointed to a tall figure walking towards us. I noticed a shorter shadow too.

"Yeah, I think so. And Maggie too." What was happening, I didn't know, but I wasn't eager to find out.

Liam's POV

I knew something was up as soon as Jaycee, Grace, Maggie, and Reed were headed down the same hallway. No one ever went down there. But strangely, I had the instinct to go down there too. I decided to follow my instincts, just until I knew what was going on. I headed down the dark hall too. But at the same time, I really didn't want to. Something was gonna happen, something that was taller than Reed. I didn't like the feel of that. Because, let me tell you, Reed is like, SUPER tall. I ran to catch up with Reed and Maggie. I realized they were walking together, and I couldn't resist making a joke.

"Ooh, whadda I see here?" I said mischievously. "Reed, you have to do better than just walking with her. Hold her hand, or something." Reed's eyes blazed with wrath, but Maggie was downright furious. She walked up to me, and kicked me in the shins. It hurt. A lot. But I was expecting it, so I brushed it off. I decided to change the subject.

"So, why is everyone here?"

"Not sure, but I think it has something to do with, I dunno. Just something important. I can feel it." I agreed with him fully, and I told him so.

"C'mon, let's go see why they're here." Maggie gestured to Grace and Jaycee, who were talking quietly in the corner.

"Okay." I said. We all walked over, and Reed was about to say something, when a quiet, barely audible hum started. I don't know how I knew, but it was a bomb. I was sure of it. Nothing huge, but a definite trip to the hospital if you were near one.

"Duck!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the hum turned into a huge explosion. We all hit the floor, but it wasn't fast enough, and we were to near the bomb. All of us blacked out.

Maggie's POV

I'm not sure what happened exactly, but what I do know is that after the bomb exploded, we all blacked out. When I finally woke up, I found myself in a small bed, like you would find in a trailer. I groggily stretched and got up. The first thing I noticed was this. The place I was in was decorated in total Greek Gods stuff, like the ancient writing and stuff. It was weird, but I'm used to that. One of my friends is a total psychopath named Graeme. I was indoors, and based on the movement, I was on a trailer. The second thing I noticed was that Jaycee and Grace were out cold in separate bunks. I jumped back. I didn't know they were here. Of course they were! They were in the explosion too! I thought. I decided to wake them, or at least try to. Jaycee woke up as soon as I got near, and when I shook Grace lightly, she started mumbling about

"Just five more minutes Mom. I'll be up later." When she actually opened her eyes, though, she gave a small shriek.

"Maggie! WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?" I took it she wasn't a morning person. Jaycee stepped in front of me.

"Grace, get up! We're stuck on a trailer in who-knows-where? We gotta find a way out! And where is Liam? And what about Reed? Come on, we gotta get moving!"

She amazed me at the loudness in her voice. Grace groaned, and half fell, half stepped out of bed.

"I hate Mondays." She said.

"It's Wednesday, stupid." Jaycee said.

"You better watch it." Grace warned. I knew Jaycee had to be careful now. Grace kicked hard, and it didn't matter if you were her friend or not, she would kick your butt. I think Jaycee got the message to, because she didn't continue to argue, and actually quieted down. I saw a lever in the corner of the room.

"Hey, look at that!" I pointed to the lever.

"What do you think it does?" Jaycee asked no one in paticular.

"No idea, but I want to find out." I took a step towards it, but then stopped. What if it was a trap? If it was, I didn't want to get near it. "Hey, how about you guys go?" I asked in what I hoped was a nonchalant manner. But, no such luck.

"You're such a sissy! I'll do it." Grace walked over to the lever and pulled. It gave way easily, and for a moment nothing happened.

Then, the rumbling started.


End file.
